


Game Over Charles MY VERSION 1

by xXxAngelStormxXx



Category: PLL - Fandom, Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAngelStormxXx/pseuds/xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't really care for the season finale, so I'm re-writing it. May do more than one version, not sure yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over Charles MY VERSION 1

I press my lips together into a fine line as I look out the window, waiting for Ali to wake up. Slowly I turn my head to the side slightly to listen to the soft breathing of Mr.D and Jason, making sure the drug is working effectively and hasn't somehow killed them or something. I never wanted to hurt Jason, or Ali. Even when she was cruel and completely got on my nerves.  
I sigh softly as I hear Ali get out of the small bed in the center of the room; I watch her out of the corner of my eye looking around at all the things in it before realizing I'm even there. However before she notices me she sees her father and brother lying on the ground, eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling.  
"NO!" a gasp escapes her lips, "Dad! Jason!" she almost screeches as she rushes towards the bars, and reaches out towards them but can only barely reach her dad and struggles to figure out what she should do.  
I shift uncomfortably, and her head swivels around towards me at the sudden sound.  
"What did you do to them?!" she demands, her golden dress swishing as she stands and takes a hesitant step towards me.  
"They'll be fine." I whisper as I turn my head towards her, "They're drugged not dead. It pretty much paralyzes you so you can't move, but you can see and hear everything that goes on around you." I cross my arms as I lean back against the cold white brick wall.  
"Why would you do that?! I thought we were friends!" her voice is hard and beginning to turn cold towards me. Her eyes burn with fury and she dares to step closer, "I trusted you! They trusted you! You've been against us all along, you killed my mom!" She starts spouting accusations her voice rising with each word.  
"I didn't kill your mom. I had to drug them, it was either I do this or A killed them both like they killed your mom. I really am your friend Ali." I burst at her, pushing myself off the wall towards her. Ali immediately flinches and steps back, clearly not wanting me to come any closer.  
Exasperated I push off my black hood and run my gloved hands over my face and through my hair.  
"If you didn't' kill my mom, then who did?" her voice is shaky as she attempts to keep it steady and demanding.  
I grit my teeth as I reply "Charles."  
"But- he's my brother?! He wouldn't-" I decide to cut her off before she starts saying more nonsense.  
"Claims it was an accident. But I was there, I saw him and I know that was no accident. He was furious that he wasn't allowed to come home, that she told your dad he was dead and lied to both of you. She basically erased his existence and looked like she hadn't even batted an eye. Of course he was mad." I shake my head, "Charles actually belonged in Radley, he's crazy and messed up."  
Suddenly Ali is startled when her brother and father begin to move slightly. "Wha-" I check my watch and cut her off with a groan of frustration, "About time that stuff began to wear off." Quickly I move over and roughly pull the sliding barred door aside and kneel beside them.  
Jason begins to sputter and gasp as I lean over to see how he's faring with the effects of that horribly nasty drug wearing off after I check on Kenneth who seems to be recovering quickly.  
"Ah-" Jason attempts to talk and ends up groaning more than anything. Ali quickly rushes over, completely abandoning her previous uncertainty about being near me and is trying to figure out what to do to help.  
"Jason. Dad." With both of us there we are able to get them up into sitting positions, though Jason is pretty much leaning on me.  
"Ali? Cece?" his voice is filled with confusion as he is able to breath a few words.  
"What's--Going--On?" Kenneth takes small breaths in between each word. They both know everything that I've told Ali, and no doubt would like to strangle me right now.  
"Long story short, Jessica 'faked' Charles's death and lied to everyone about it. He was mad about it, and decided to take it out on Ali, then the girls, then he killed her." I grimace as I talk, hating that I had some knowledge about everything going on and didn't say anything- although their lives were threatened both without my involvement and to keep me quiet.  
"Have you seen Charlie?" Jason doesn't even bother trying to take it easy on his first full sentence.  
"I have." I give a small nod of conformation before looking down, "And so have all of you."  
"What?" Jason's eyebrows raise in surprise and both Ali and Kenneth give me a disbelieving look. Jason ignores them and grabs my arm, "When?"  
"Quite a few times in Rosewood." "Cece." he pushes, his voice insistent and I feel all of them staring at me.  
"That's insane, I would have known-" Kenneth begins to speak, his voice full of anger and almost hissing at me.  
I hold up my hand "No, you wouldn't have. He doesn't look a lot like he used to, trust me I've seen the pictures." I shake my head and purse my lips. "Besides, he was using an alias, turned himself into a complete stranger to you."  
"How could he ev-" Ali begins and I cut her off with a look that says 'really?'  
"Really Ali? He's been stalking you guys since Mona went to Radley. And I seem to remember you giving your friends fake ID's when you visited me at UPenn." I give her a small glare, reminding her that she's the reason I got kicked out.  
Suddenly loud sirens begin to go off, signaling the arrival of people at the hospital. I turn back towards them, "Do you think you're ready to walk. We have to get out of here." Urgency lacing my voice. "Help me get them up." I look at Ali for a moment to make sure she's listening before standing and offering both arms to Jason who hesitates.  
"C'mon Jason! We have to get out of here while we still can. I was only able to disable the camera's for so long."  
As soon as we are able to pull the both of them up to their feet I lead them down the hallway towards the back exits where I have a van stored. While we hurry I begin to fast explain more of the situation to them.  
"I only drugged you so Charles thought I was complying. I gave you just enough to stun you until the camera's shut off but it lasted a tad longer than it was supposed to." I'm pleasantly surprised when I feel the familiar weight of Jason's hand gripping mine, our fingers laced together. I look back over my shoulder to see his eyes on me, an encouraging light in them telling me to continue.  
"It had to look like I was following his plan until the servers crashed and his video feed shut down. The only reason I've done any of this was so he didn't kill you."  
All of the sudden the three of us nearly crash into Alison's friends. "What are you guys doing here?" Ali sucks in a surprised breath.  
"Trying to find you." Emily ends up being the first to speak, the others are staring at me dressed head to toe in black.  
"Don't worry, Cece is on our side." Ali holds up her hands in front of her as she steps in front of me, offering a reassuring smile.  
"Are you-" Aria cuts off her question while pointing at our linked hands before continuing, "Never mind..."  
"C'mon let's get out of here." Hanna begins to turn around to go the way they came.  
"No, we have to take the back."  
"What, why? Our car's out front." Spencer raises her eyebrows at me.  
"Because he'll be expecting you to go back to your car, we have to take the van out back."  
"Fine, let's just go already!" Hanna nearly barks out at us.  
As we hurry through the twists and turns I can hear the girls whisper arguing with Alison but we don't have time for me to interrupt their squabbling. When we reach the back doors I abruptly stop, the others barely skidding to a halt behind me. All of their dresses swishing wildly.  
Shaking my head I try to figure out how we would get out of this situation.  
"Charlie?" Jason breathes out, anticipation of seeing the brother he'd been told was fake and imaginary most of his life seeping into his facial features.  
The person in black begins to step forward and I tighten my grip on Jason's hand, trying not to show just how frightened I really am. He squeezes my hand in a reassuring response. Slowly I try to take a calming breaths as he reaches up towards the black material covering his face.  
I hear the resounding gasps of the girls at seeing his face, finally revealed after so much torment.  
"Wren?!" Spencer, Hanna and Aria exclaim all of their mouths dropping slightly. Jason eyes are wide and he looks nothing short of shocked, "Why didn't you tell me?" his voice is soft and full of hurt. His own brother, who he was repeatedly told was imaginary, was so close and had known who he was but never said anything to him.


End file.
